Authentication is an act of publicly certifying the existence or the contents of a specific fact or specific legal relations. When the authentication of the specific legal relations is requested, an authentication officer generally writes, signs and seals, and stores a document in an authentication office.
However, there are constraints of time and space, and a possibility of missing, forging, and falsifying an authenticated document in a conventional authentication method because a client physically visits the authentication office with a document to be authenticated and its certificate is stored in the authentication office.
Herein, the inventor of the present invention developed an authentication system for a file to perform the authentication in real-time without a possibility of forgery and falsification and without constraints of space by recording authentication information in a blockchain of virtual currency and filed a patent application, Korean Patent Application No. 2015-0188978.
However, there are disadvantages such as a bottleneck in providing the service caused by the increased number of transactions since the authentication system for the file using the blockchain generates an OP message for every file and records it in the blockchain, and high costs for a service management because the transaction fee must be paid every time.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technical solution that can compensate for the disadvantages, thereby guaranteeing a fast service and reducing the costs while taking the advantage of the authentication system for the file to perform the authentication in real-time without the possibility of forgery and falsification and without constraints of space.